Never the same again
by kitkat2150
Summary: Gwen's Antodyte starts to take over her body by destroying her human form in painful manner. Trouble rises as Verdona takes a visit to Earth. will Ben and Kevin be able to save her? chapter 6 was change people, just in case you've already read it,
1. Prologue

'Never the same again'

Its amazing what can happen in less than a few days.

Authors POV

Tracing the outlines of the dark walls with dizziness and confusion. Jolts of pain rushed through her whole body with staggering breathing. Her once green orbs of life now mixing with a purplish colour, taking over the poor red headed girls eyes. Her body drowning in pain and can be shown thoroughly on her physical appearance. A gash laid waste on her stomach, which was exploding with what looked like shining glimpses of energy covered over with loosely formed clothing and a blanket, but the light still penetrated through the covers. The poor girls skin was as pale as a ghost.

An elderly woman with white hair was reading an old book that she had picked up on a nearby desk in the dark room, occasionally looking up at the young girl.

''Go back to sleep'' she says in a gentle tone, but the girl winces by the thoughts of what has occurred.

''K-K- Kev-'' the girl begins to speak but is cut off by the elderly woman's voice.

''shhhhh Gwendolyn, now go back to sleep'' the woman says with a small amount of annoyance as she walks up to the youth. The woman begins to brush her face lightly with a soft delicate hand, cradling the young girls cheek softly. The girl begins to shift a bit trying to get up, but winces and falls back down slowly with the help of the elderly woman. The young youth soon begins to fall asleep from the pain and stress of trying to get up ''Kevin'' she finally says before the darkness takes over, her mind reflecting on what has occurred only just a few days ago.

To be continued….

My first time writing so I'm hoping its alright. Please please please review to know that people are actually reading this. It's a Gwevin and a bit of a benlie.

This is only the prologue the next chapter will be how it all started.


	2. First Day

First Day

Ben's POV

''Swampfire'' I shouted to the forever nights surrounding us. A few of them rushed out from hearing me shout. I must've token at least 3 out within a few seconds, unfortunately more were coming. The huge warehouse laid the background of a battle scene. I looked over to my left to see how my team- mates were looking, but the scene was grim. Kevin was concealed in a fine metal, absorbed from one of the forever knights armours. He seemed to be struggling a bit.

''Kevin, behind you'' I screeched as one of them jumped up behind him. He back fisted the one behind him fast and quickly turned back to the ones in front of him. I smiled through a flame big enough to knock two of the forever knights down in a row.

''Nice one Tennyson'' Kevin decided to say when I blasted the knights. I looked around for Gwen and could see a large patch of forever knights around the front right side of the warehouse. I could even see the leader. He had a major long sword, wrapped around the sword was an electric current. He swung it a faded pink glow. All I could hear was what sounded like glass shattering and the knights rearing towards the light, pouncing on it.

''Gwen'' I shouted but what felt like a bit to late. I ran to her as fast as I could but stopped as I heard an eco of voices.

''GET OFF ME'' it echoed and a blast of pink and white energy through at least 20 of the knights out.

Kevin stood by right where I was standing. We both turned to see what had caused it.

The sprawling light darkened down enough to see the figure. The figure began to rise and float between the floor and the roof.

''GWEN'' Kevin shouted, a hint of sacredness in his voice.

He approached the purple glowing figure and tried to bring it back down. This method started to work until the alien girl saw something out of the corner of her white orbs. The forever knights were beginning to get back up. She through Kevin out of the way and onto a pile of creates, which he smashed right through them and remained there.

Started to run up to her put she trapped me behind a four sided, pink shield.

Gwen, in her antodyte, form was trying to battle them off. It didn't look like she was even trying she through most of them back into the wall, which cracked right behind them.

''Ow'' I said thinking about pain.

''ARRRRRR'' I heard an echoed scream in pain. Turned my head back to where Gwen was floating. i adjusted my vision properly. I was dumbstruck the whole time. My cousin was laying on the floor, still in her Antodyte form with the leader standing over her, his back to me, holding the electric sword close to his right leg.

"GWEN" I called out staring at her. She was whimpering. I've never seen an Antodyte whimper before.

She held both hands on her stomach. I couldn't see what was wrong with her but it showed that she was in pain.

"Ha ha ha" the leader of the knights began to laugh evilly. He held up the sword to Gwen's purple, glowing neck. She was beginning to stand back up and fight again but she was struggling so much, I saw her eyes wincing with so much pain. The leader suddenly kicked the young Antodyte hard in the stomach where her hands were once were. She fell back onto her back and began to whimper once again. Her left hand up near her head and her right hand clutching her stomach.

"GWEN" I shout again in distress.

The barrier still enclosed around me, I can't do anything.

"KEVIN WAKE UP" I shout at my unconscious teammate he begins to stir a bit.

The leader wonders over to where my cousin lays, dragging the dangerous instrument with him. He holds it up above his head.

"LET THIS BE LESSON TO ALL OF YE GHASTLY CREATURES" the sword coming down above his head with such force.

"GWEN"

To be continued….

Hope you guys like it so far, I'll be writing the next chapter soon so please review so I know that you want to read the rest of the story.


	3. unexpected accident

First Day pt 2

Gwen's POV

"GWEN" I heard someone shout my name from. I let go of everything around me. My stomach started to hurt like crazy. I heard another faint laugh and saw a man in shining armour above me. He didn't look like my savour though. He held his weapon that had slashed me only moments ago. I couldn't fight back. My body refused to do so. That weapon was incredibly painful. My body felt a whole entire pain of the weapon. The man pulled back the weapon one and another figure quickly move in front of me before darkness began to consume me.

Ben's POV

The barrier that finally trapped me was breaking but not fast enough to reach Gwen. I tried hacking at it but it wouldn't budge quick enough. I heard a yelp not to far off in the distance and looked back at where Gwen's antodyte form now laid. I ran over to her with haste. She was alright and in tacked I was so happy. I picked her up as gently as I could. Holding her in my bare arms. She wasn't making any signs of life so far.

"TENNYSON" my teammate, armoured in concrete yelled as he walked up to me, letting the armour slip off of his form. He looked displeased and angry. I looked across from him and saw laying on the ground was the leader unconscious. I gulped a bit and then turned my attention back to Gwen. Her antodyte form was disappearing and in her place, my red headed cousin wearing her usual attire.

Kevin bent down next to me and took my life less cousin out of my arms.

Kevin's POV

I tackled the metal shining bastard down before he could do any further damage to the one thing I care about in the world. I used my body as a shield to protect her from what would happen. As we fell, the leader hit his head hard on the concrete, knocking the lights out of him. I smirked thinking in my head; that what ya get for not wearing a helmet. I looked back to where I had just saved the girl of my dreams and saw Tennyson. How dare he even be in my path by what I saw. When I just gained consciousness I saw Ben standing there with doing nothing but weakishly hitting a shield which falling down as we speak.

"TENNYSON" I growled at him with fury. But stopped when I saw him cradeling her in his arms. Rocking her back and forth. I immediately dropped down next to her and took her in my arms. I looked her over to see the damage. She had dry blood in an open where the lipse of her mouth was. I looked down towards the rest of her body and saw a giant gash, which went diagonally across her stomach. I gasped at the sight. Her clothing was torn and blood stained where something had cut her. Something sharp. Something like a sword. I let a growl escape my lipse. She began to stir.

"Kevin" she whispered gently.

"Gwen, were gonna get you to a doctor ok, just hang on" she wasn't looking so good. Pale even. I pick her up carefully not to hurt her limp, fragile body but she winces, holding back all of the pain.

We walk up to my green and black stripped Camero.

(authors notes: sorry people but I don't know what car he drives)

Tennyson walks to the side of my, staring at his cousin. He opens the car door for me and I place Gwen gently in a laying position in the back seat.

"Tennyson there's a blanket in the boot" my blood still boiling from what had a curd. He grabs it quickly. I snatch it from his grasp and lay it down on Gwens form. She didn't move a muscle.

I quickly get into the drivers seat, and start up the engine, adjucting my mirror onto Gwen's sleeping form.

Ben's POV

I look back at my cousin occasionally to see her wincing a few times. Glad she's still alive. She keeps getting more and more paler and loss of live as each second passes as we drive.

I look to Kevin who keeps his glaring eyes on the road. He looked scared but extremely angry.

"pull over" I say to him, my voice as strickt as it can get.

"what?" his questions me taking his eyes off of me. Staring me hard in the eyes, you could swear you saw fire in them.

"she losing a lot of blood, the hopsitals at least another hour. She'll die before we even get there, so pull over". I say to him, not backing down.

He gets even more madder at me then looks back at Gwen. She's shivering like crazy. I put my hand on her stomach to try and stop the bleeding but she whimpers again and winces. Trying to get away from my touch but failing.

I turn back to Kevin. He's still looking at Gwen, looking at her with apologetic eyes. I see something out of the cornor of my eye and turn my whole body to face it.

"KEVIN" I yell as he faces forward an oncoming car just merely missing us. He decides to pull over by a nearby gas station.

Kevin's POV

We stopped out of the nearest place I could find in range of here.

"Tennyson, there's a medi-kit in my boot, go get it" he nods his head and turns away to get it. I made my way to the backseat and opened the side door. I gasped at what I saw.

(umm….. should I stop here. Um… na I'll let you guys read on a bit more)

Gwen's eyes glowed, but not pink, instead a white shining colour pierced out of her eyes. Ignoring the fact, I picked her up gently and placed her down on a nearby pick nick bench. Tennyson walked up to us, eyes widened by what he saw.

"TENNYSON, THE **** KIT" I yelled at him I could here Gwen's breathing stagger a bit as I yelled.

"lang- uage" I heard her whisper in hash breaths.

"im sorry" I leaned over her, kissing her forehead. I layd her back down again. she winced her eyes a bit but it was hard to tell from her eyes no longer being there. I took the plumber medi- kit off the brunette as he quietly walked over to Gwen and placed Gwen's head and partially her shoulders in his lap. She stroked her cheek gently.

"well what are you waiting for" he said to me annoyed.

"shut- it Tennyson" I walked back over to Gwen and took another look at the damage. Part of gwens clothing looked like it was actually sinking in to the poor girls gash. I undid her shirt so I could get a better look at the wound, but before I did I got interrupted.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" he yells at me angerly. Gwen whimpers slightly and places his hand back on her cheek.

"whatdoya think Tennyson, im trying to save her life" I bluntly tell him before attempting to remove her sweater.

I take out a cloth and some anti- septic."Gwen, this is gonna sting a bit ok" so trys to nod but winces again. I place the medium size cloth on her stomach. She begins to wince and whimper again. straining to get awa y from the pain. I push down a little harder, trying not to hurt her more. She grabs my hand, and starts to try and pull it away from her stomach.

"P-Pl- Please S- Stop" she whimpers.

"I'm Sorry" I say to her apologetically. Tears seeping through to the cornors of my eyes. I keep the antiseptic on a few more seconds before letting go. My hand is scratched from her clawing at my arm. I place a white bandage gently around her fragile figure and wrap the blanket around her so she wont get cold. Colour was gently coming back to her and the white shining orbs were then replaced with closed eye lips. I smile, pick her up and place her back into the car. I notice blood on the backseats, but I couldn't of cared less right now.

"Tennyson your in back" I shout to him and place Gwen in the passenger seat and let her drift off to sleep.


	4. And The Bad News keeps Coming

Losing control

Gwen's POV

I felt warm, very warm. I heard a slight mutter from across the room but ignored it. My body felt numb but I couldn't recall why. My eyes began to flutter open as I heard a door slam.

"TENNYSON" a voice yelled from across the room. "DON'T YOU KNOW WHEN TO KNOCK".

My eyes were open but squinting slightly to try and figure out where I was. I saw a brunette in a bright green jacket and sparkling green eyes approach me with the contents of a smoothie in his left hand.

"Ben" I whispered to myself. He noticed this and smiled. Kevin must've heard me cause he was approaching me too. I struggled to get up. The blankets on top of me felt so heavy, I could only get part of my body up before I fell back down onto a soft pair of arms holding my head and stroking my hair. I winced at the pain of attempting to get up.

"Hey its alright" the voice holding me said. My eyes were starting to close. I felt an ice-cold hand holding my hand. I could smell the smoothie even as I began to fall asleep again.

Kevin's POV

We waited for her to fall asleep again. She still looked pale and not the good kind. I ran my fingers through her hair as Ben held her hand as we both looked down at her.

Ben was the first to make a move, over to the bin to dump the large smoothie he had just consumed entirely in less than a few minutes. I looked at him disgusted. How he could drink those liquids was beyond me. I heard a beeping and looked up. Ben's plumber badge was going off.

"What now Tennyson" I sighed.

"charmcaster" I turned back to me. "we've gotta go"

"but whata bout Gwen" I say in a harsh tone. Avoiding eye contact.

" I don't see her moving any time soon" he says bluntly and leaves.

" I sighed and put and placed her down, back onto the couch gentle.

"I'll be right back" I say to her and ran after the brunette, Hoping the event wont take so long.

Gwen's POV

I began to wake back up again. there was no noise. No Kevin. No Ben. I begin to sit back up again. this time actually managing to. I look down at my body and notice I'm wearing a large black t' shirt, which smells like greese, oil and BO. Gross, but I didn't really care that much. I couldn't see my teammates any where and began to worry. I might as well look around for them. I take one of my legs out of the blankets and onto the floor. It felt like ice. I take my right leg out and place it gently on the floor next to left leg and start to stand. As I place my weight on my legs a massive pain rushes through them. I scream from such intense pain and fall to my knees. My breathing becomes heavy and I struggle to stand back up. I look down at the ground and constantly wince at the searing pain emulating from my stomach.

I clutch my stomach and fall harshly to my left hand side. All the air escapes out of my lungs.

"HELP" I start to scream but no body comes. I start to whimper and shut my eyes.

"PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME" I whimper one last time.

I look down at my stomach and notice a light emulating from the large gash. It starts to go brighter and brighter and the pain becomes to intense. I look around the dimly lit room to find something that can help me, when I notice a mirror about 5 metres in away in front of me. I stare at my reflection. My eyes were glowing orbs of white, my stomach had a piercing light emulating from it but most of the shin was help back by the black t' shirt that laid waste, wrapped around me form. I notice that my whole form is pale and my ginger hair darkening into a deep red colour.

I let out another whimper and laid my head back onto the floor. No ones coming to save me, especially like this. I let a tear roll down my cheek, I notice my cell on the table and begin to crawl over to it. I struggle to pick it up as I make my mind up to who I can call.

Ben's POV

We had just finished with Charmcaster and her rock creatures. She kept asking where Gwen was, it started to get annoying after such time. We called the other plumbers to take her away to the Mel Void.

Kevin rushed to his car eagar to get back to Gwen. I tried calming him down. Telling him that she's ok, she's safe, but he keeps yelling back at me, blaming me.

Scene change

We were finally back at the garage and Kevin bursts in the door, almost tearing it to pieces. He looks over at the couch Gwen was sleeping.

"WHERE IS SHE?" furiously yelling at me.

"I DON'T KNOW"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT TENNYSON IF WE HADNT OFF LEFT SHE WOULD'VE STILL BEEN HERE" he jabs his finger accusingly into my chest.

"AND IF WE HADNT OF LEFT PEOPLE COULD'VE BEEN KILLED" I swat his finger away.

We started bickering like this for a while now until Kevins phone rings.

"WHAT?" he yells furiously.

He passes the phone over to me and walks over to his car.

"Hello" I say into it

"Ben, its your Grandpa, Gwen's in hospital you might wanna come over here".

Gwen's POV

I rang grandpa up deciding it was the best choice to go with. Hes probably the best choice right now as all the others would freak out. When he came picked me up gently and told me everything was going to be ok. He carried me to the 'Rustbucket' and set me down in the back seat, he put a blanket over me, tucked me up as I quietly drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed. Grandpa was next to me stroking my hand with his thumb as the doctor came in. he was a blue three-eyed alien with a lab coat on him and a stethoscope wrapped around his neck.

I raised one eyebrow up and looked at my Grandpa.

"He's a special kind of doctor Gwen" he replies to me, knowing what I was about to say.

I look back at the doctor and notice that he doesn't have feet, instead a tail. I rest my head back down on the pillow, the gown wasn't too comfy and I really didn't like the idea that I had been stripped down. My head was throbbing like crazy. I winced my eyes shut. Grandpa noticed this and stroked my hair.

Max's POV

"Everything's gonna be alright, Gwen" comfort her. She smiled back at me but, she winced falling back on her pillow, eyes shut.

"She's going to be ok right" I turn to the doctor.

"Well I've got some good news and some bad news, which one would you rather hear first".

"Your Grand- Daughter is not doing so well, Mr Tennyson. I'm sorry to say this but the antodyte which was dormant before, is now awake and it's destroying her body"

"Will she be ok" max replies softly

"Her energy levels are off the charts, her body cannot contain this much energy, I'm sorry."

"Is there anything we can do"?

"She will need plenty of rest in the mean time, try not to make her do anything stressful, this type of transformation can be extremely painful, try to make sure she's relaxed and not moving around to much."

"Can't we stop this, she's so young".

"I'm sorry"

I turn back to my grand- daughter; she must've heard all of this. This kept on shifting, trying to cover her face; she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"And the good news" I say bluntly, keeping my eye on my granddaughter.

"She will be fine after the transformation is complete. A perfectly healthy young antodyte."

I lower the rail bar down and pull her up to me, so her head was laying on my legs. I begin stroking her again.

"shhhhhh" I gently lean towards her, rubbing her arm careful not to hurt her.

The doctor begins to walk out but not before saying "im sorry but we cannot interrupt the transformation, she could die if we do"

I nod my head.

"I rang Kevin and Ben, they'll be over shortly"

"p- please don't tell them, Grandpa, please" she whimpers into me, tears staining my geans.

She begins to drift off to sleep again.


	5. An unexpected visitor

An unexpected visitor

Kevin's POV

We finally get to the hospital. Would've been nice if Max actually told us which one.

"I'm looking for a patient. Gwen Tennyson" I ask at the front desk. I care here some girls behind me shrieking as Tennyson comes in standing behind me with yet another smoothie in his hand.

"Room 218, floor B" the receptionist says to me in what sounds like a naggy, get lost voice.

I turn left to the elevator and call for it. "Tennyson" I call out to him. Watching him sign a few autographs and pictures for some of the ladies there. Even the receptionist is joining in with them. "you coming or would you rather stay here with your girlfriends".

I see him turn red and run towards me. He quickly gets into the elevator and begins sipping his smoothie again. both of us avoiding eye contact.

Scene change

Ben's POV

I see Gwen sitting on the edge her bed. She was in her normal attire but hair wa down and she was wearing Grandpa's jacket. She still looked pale and slightly depressed.

"Hey" Kevin pushed me out of the way and sat down next to Gwen, placing an arm over shoulder and pulling her into him.

On a chair next to her bed was Grandpa. He looked slightly depressed too.

"hey grandpa what's up" I walk towards him and sit down in the chair next to his. He smiles at me but the smile quickly fades. "Your cousins not to well at the moment Ben." He says to me in an upset tone. I see Gwen shift a bit and then falling onto Kevin, he begins playing with her hair and placing his hand over Gwen's waist, he looked like he was trying to protect anyone from causing any further damage to her stomach. I glared at me for a second but I ignored it and turned my attention back to Grandpa.

"why, what's wrong with her" I questioned taking another sip of my smoothie.

"why are you even asking that Tennyson, she has a massive freakin, gash mark on her stomach and your asking her if anything's wrong with her" Kevin hisses but turns his attention back to Gwen as she winces a bit. He starts cradling her hands. I could see rings under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"the um… Doctor said that she'll make a full recovery but she needs plenty of bed rest and try to keep her away from stressful activities for a while" Grandpa claspes his hands together and leans forward a bit. Keeping his eyes on an object, on the opposite side of the room.

Kevin's POV

Gwen gets up out of my lap struggling to do so, she winces, trying to hold back the pain as I help her back up. She stares into my eyes for a while. She looked so sad.

"whats wrong Gwen?" I say to her adoringly

"can we please go home" she says to me desperately. I hold her once more and stroke her hair. "alright" I whisper into her ear and then release her.

Scene change

Gwen's POV

I finally get back to my house. I open the door and begin to walk up the stairs quietly. Its around 11:30PM, and my curfew was due around, well 26hrs ago. I shrug off the fact. The house was dark until, the lights flick on. I look down from the staircase and notice my parents there standing at the top of the stairs wearing their p.j's.

"And where have you been young Lady?" my mum asks yelling down the stairs in a strict, harsh down.

I let a sigh escape my throat as they start to make there way down towards me so I start go back down the stairs backwards. It was hard seeing over grandpas lumpy jacket but I finally mad It over to the couch and collapsed back down on it. Letting my head hit the back of it. I move my head to the left to see my parents glaring at me.

"Its not my fault" I say trying to get out of them grounding me.

" Oh, so its not now is it. Then whose is it?" my dad says in an even harsher tone than my mother.

"I bet it's that Kevin boy" my mother turns to face my dad.

"Wait on second thought it's entirely my fault he wasn't even there" I say to them. Trying to protect my boyfriend.

My prince charming shows up right on queue

"Hey Gwen you forgot this" he looks around the room to see me smacking my forehead and my parents glaring at him.

"oh man" I say slightly louder than intended.

"um… hey Mr and Mrs T. I was just returning this to Gwen" he holds up a small shredded red sweater with blood stains adding more questions to my interrogation from my parents.

"thankyou, Kevin but I think it's high time you should leave" he looks towards Kevin demandingly. As he does this I notice my mother staring at me. I lay my head back down again. a throbbing pain starts to shoot through it so I try holding it with my left hand trying to stop the pain from reaching its climax.

I wince my eyes as I hear a door shut and footsteps start to approach me. Try to look back up but the pain pushes me back down. I heard someone speak but couldn't make out what they were saying. I feel a hand light touch my shoulder. I try to look up to see whose there but instead see two humanoid shadows towering over me, I had never felt so scared in my life, I close my eyes again feeling as though they would go away but instead I get pushed. I feel like I'm falling into an abyss of darkness with searing burns concealing my whole body, I keep my eyes shut and wince as hard as I can but not before I hear yet another door open.

Frank's POV

I had just shooed Kevin away and turned back to see my wife and daughter. I placed her shredded, blood stained sweater onto the coffee table. Gwen's eyes were wincing in what looked like pain. She was holding her forehead tightly. My wife was holding my daughters shoulder. she looked very concerned.

"I think something's wrong with her Frank" she tells me looking up at me with sympathetic eyes. I start walking towards her and look over at Gwen.

"Gwenny" I whisper her name over the top of her head nearing her ear. She doesn't respond instead she winces even more holding her head more tighter than before.

Realising that the technique isn't working, I make my way over to her side. I grab her upper arm and made her fall onto me, she only winces in pain more. She lets out a slight whimper, before my wife starts stroking her cheek.

"Its aright Gwenny" my wife starts trying to comfort her. I look down at her and notice a small light beginning to emit from her small stomach but before I could reach for it I heard the door close. "Dad what are you doing here?"

"sorry to barge in but we need to talk" he looks down at Gwen and notices her shaking figure.

"Max, nows not a good time" my wife tells him.

"This is about Gwen, Lilly, and I think you'd wanna know this" he says nearing my daughter.

"Dad, what's wrong with my daughter?" I begged him, lightly cradeling my second born.

"You may wanna sit down for this" he says calmly.

I nod my head and tell my wife sit. Dad started explaining everything to me. I gulped after hearing ever bit of information. I looked across to my wife, she looked like she was gonna burst into tears.

"Excuse me" she says bluntly walking quietly over to the other room to get a tissue.

"Is she gonna be ok" I ask my him, my eyes tracing over my daughters sleeping figure. She looked like a little angle; I smile slightly and began to stroke her cheek gently, being careful not to wake her up.

"The doctor said that she'll be in a lot of pain, she'll need plenty of rest, but after the transformation is complete, the doctor said that she'll perfectly healthy."

I thought I heard glass shatter but that wasn't my main concern now instead I smiled at the thought of my daughter being ok. I took her into my arms and made my way up to her room. Dad helped me open the door and place the covers on her. I took off my dad's jacket, "this thing must've been at least 40yrs old by now, surprised it still fits him", I thought to myself. I turn back to her and notice that she's wearing a black t' shirt on underneath that's to big for her figure, but I keep it on her anyhow.

I kiss my daughter on her forehead and she smile back slightly, still asleep. I tucked her up under her covers and a few blankets, just encase she gets cold. I turn back around to the door and shutting it halfway just incase she needs anything. I smile at her sleeping form then walk back down to where my wife and Dad were.

Lillie's POV

I couldn't stand hearing the rest of Max's story. My daughter was slowly turning into an alien. I didn't like the idea, not one bit of it. I grabbed a tissue, wiped my eyes and blue my nose. I could still hear max and my husband talking, saying that she'll be aright after it… happens, I grab another tissue from the kitchen and repeat the same process I already did. I heard glass shatter "eh, neighbours" I thought to myself. After I had straightened myself up I went back into the lounge to see Max standing there silently and my husband coming back down the stairs.

"well I better get back to the Rustbucket, her beds calling me, I'll see you two tomorrow" Max yawns and walks off out the door, closing it behind him.

I sigh. "Lilly, Darling" I takes my hands in his. "everything's gonna be ok" he kisses me on my forehead and walks off to our bed.

Kevin's POV

I had just got shooed out of Gwen's house, when I looked up at Gwen's window. It looked closed from afar, so like the good citizen I am I took another look

"I guess I should close it" I say to myself menacingly.

I climbed to the rooftop of Gwen's house I could slightly hear Max talking with Frank and Lilly but it wasn't enough to make out what they were saying. I half ran to Gwen's window and pulled it up.

"Damn, it's locked" I thought of another way to get into the house. I looked but couldn't see a thing then I noticed a dark room on the opposite side of the house. It was completely blacked out and I couldn't see any light coming from it. I took the liberty of making this my advantage. I tried the window again one last time but it wouldn't budge. I sighed "owel it was a nice window to look at" I absorbed some of the white wood that was surrounded by the window. "lets make this quick then" I punched a whole out of the window and glass shattered everywhere. " why does it have to make so much freakin noise" I grabbed a lever and pulled it up towards me.

An unlocking sound was heard, it sounded like music to my ears. I pulled the window up above my head and I crawled through it. Careful not to make noise. I closed the window gentle not to break anything else. I was stepping of cracks of glass, which seemed to eco in the eerie room. I begin waling to the wall opposite the window trying to look for a door. I let the wood slip from my form as I flash my phone out to see where everything is. I finally see a door handle, twist it and pull it. Lights pierce through the darkness as I look back into the room. A wooden desk centered the room and bookshelves, books and other objects you would find in a library where placed around the room.

"great I broke into their study, now there all going to know" I say to myself snickering a bit, but slightly taking it back. I stealthily make my way to Gwen's room. I could see her dad from just outside the doorway taking off the jacket that Max had given her to keep her warm, and him inspecting the black t- shirt. He seemed to ignore the fact and starting walking towards to door.

"Crap" I thought "gotta hide. I make across the hall and take cover in the shadows. He smiles back at where his daughter was then walked down stairs.

"Finally" I thought as I walked into Gwen's room. I see her sleeping figure, I smile warmingly and walk over to her. I reach out to her when all of a sudden she grabs me lefts me up and throws me to the other side of the bed. I yelp at the slight discomfort but It goes away when I see Gwen's smiling face.

"Kevin" she hugs me tightly. I return the favour and hug her back. We stay like this for a while.

"You seem pretty playful Gwen" I tell her lightly tickling her ribs a bit. She starts to giggle like a three year old.

"I'm just glad you're here" she takes me in for another hug. "I thought my dad kicked you out, what are you doing here" she smiles at me. Her stomach starts to light up like a Christmas tree but she doesn't seem to notice that much. I look back into her eyes, still green thankfully.

"Yes Kevin, what are you doing her?" a cloaked figure emerges from the darkness.

Ben was taken home. His curfew was at like 10:30PM just in case your wondering. Sorry that the title didn't match til the end, I kinda wanted to put in a POV from the parents side of the story, the next chapter will be up shortly. Don't know what to call it though, maybe an unexpected surprise. Hmmm….. any way you'll know when it comes out. Im going to Exmouth next week so hopfully I can finish the whole story.


	6. sometimes nothing is the hardest part

An unexpected surprise

Gwen's POV

"Who's there" Kevin shouts out towards the darkness, getting off of my bed. A wicked laugh escapes from the shadows, as a ball of glowing mana is help above the cloaked figures head, it begins to walk slowly towards them.

"Grandma?" I called out, questioning the blue-cloaked figure. "Hey there kiddo" she takes off her hood and smiles warmly at me, she kicks her fingers and the light from my room turns off. Before I say begin to even utter a word but was cut off as Kevin stepped in front of me.

"Stay away from her" he says bluntly to Verdona.

"Kevin" I say slightly annoyed at his tone towards my grandmother. He places a hand out in front of me, trying to protect me from her. Another laugh emulates from my Grandmother.

"oh, please dearie, you cant even take care of yourself" her hand glows violet again and Kevin is thrown across the room and cuffed to the wall by pink glowing cuffs.

"Kevin" I turn around facing him. I turn back to my grandmother and try to get up off my bed but she pushes me back. I lay there on my back with my hands near my head, I couldn't move. Pain was rushing through my stomach I wince my eyes shut in pain. I feel something heavy lean on it and more pain streams through it, I yelp in searing pain, struggling again it.

Kevin's POV

I had just got cuffed, I turn back to Gwen, Verdona's pushed her onto her back but she not struggling against her, her once green eyes, now mixing with purple, engulfing the green. Her stomach injury glowing a pale white. Verdona lifts up part of her shirt and makes her hand glow pink again. she places it down on Gwen's stomach. Gwen winces in pain trying to move away from her Grandmother.

"Leave her alone" I shout to the wench of a grandmother, hissing and snarling at her.

"Sushhh" she tells me as she keeps the light on her granddaughter's stomach. She helplessly claws at her grandmother's hand.

"P- please, please stops" she begs to her grandmother, tears streaming down her eyes as she winces and struggles in pain. Her wound ripping threw her stomach even more. I close my eyes I can't stand seeing her like this. I shut my eyes, turning away, struggling against the cuffs and growling. I feel helpless; I can't do anything to save her. She finally releases her; I can hear Gwen heavy breathing and whimpering. She turns her whole body away from me, cradling herself and drifting off to sleep.

"what did you do to her" I scream at the old woman. But she just laughs wickedly.

"stop laughing" my blood on its boiling point, vain start to show in my neck and temple areas.

"Now, now Curtis-" she cheerfully replies to me.

"its Kevin" I interrupt her. She raises her hand slightly quickly tapping my mouth shut.

"I thinks its time that you went back home, its getting rather late wouldn't you say?" she lightly chuckles. In a flash I end up back in my mums house, in my bed.

"What th-" I mumble to myself.

Gwen's POV

I wake up the morning sunshine greets me but I refuse to shake its hand, instead I flip the covers over my face, hiding myself from the rest of the world. my world at the moment was spinning and falling to pieces right in my fingertips. I hear my door open and close abruptly intruding my sleep. I sigh "now I'm gonna have to get up" I thought to myself as I remove the covers away from my face. I close my eyes pushing myself up into a sitting position. I feel someone come down and sit next me. I look up from my now numb stomach and notice the white haired blued eyed woman sitting next to me, smiling warmly at me. "What did you do to me?" I stutter asking her. She just smiles again and takes my hand in hers. Her hands were pretty warm for a disguise.

"come here sweet heart" she pulls me into a hug and stays there I eventually pull away from her. "what happened, where's Kevin". "its ok Gwenny, Curtis has gone home" I roll my eyes and smile, she can never get that name right, "and I was just trying to help ya outa bit kiddo" she holds my chin and rubs her thumb with my chin. "helping me?. I was in pain" I question her beginning to stand then wobble a but from the pain rushing from my head. " I was only trying to speed up the process sweatheart" my grandmother grabs me and pulls me back down to a sitting position. I clasp my head as she rubs my back gently, trying to comfort me.

"im so sick of this" I bluntly tell her

"I know sweatheart but it'll stop after the transformations complete" she tells me caringly. I sigh. "How did you find out" I winced my eyes and help shifted my weight so my left elbow was digging into my knee, whilst my hand help my head in place. "please dearie I'm your grandmother, you wouldn't expect me to not know" she's smirking at me I just know it. I let out another sigh. "Common kiddo, you need some more sleep" she whispers to me, helping me back under my covers, letting me rest my head on my pillow she walks straight out of the room after that and lets me get back to sleeping.

Lillies POV

Franks mother just came was waiting for us bright and early in the morning sipping a cup of tea and telling me I couldn't see my own daughter. Said that its healthier for antodytes to be around other antodytes under the conditions and smugly saying that humans beings would only get in the way. I felt like ripping that woman head off. My husband has been arguing with her for a while now but the woman's stubborn and she wont back down.

"That's it" I say to my husband who was reading the newspaper on the couch. "Honey" he yells back to me as I make my way up the stairs. "I've had just about enough of this Frank, I cant even see my own daughter for Christ sake" I yell back to him my heart on my chest. As I turn back to walk up the stairs, Verdona shows up in front on me staring at me with a smirk on her wrinkled face. "Gwendolyn fine dearie, go back down and relax" she waves me off and disappears without a trace.

I ignore the fact that my mother in law has just probably teleported somewhere and march up to my daughters room. "Gwenny" I knock at the door, hopefully loud enough for her to hear me. I try opening the door but it was locked. "Gwenny, sweetheart are you in there" I knock again, this time with no such luck. "GWENDOLYN TENNYSON YOU OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW" I yell at her, I hear a faint sound, but shake it off as something I heard in my head and walk back down the stairs in defeat. Little did she know that Verdona had heard every last word the red headed woman had to say.

Verdona's POV

I had just listened to the red heads yelling. sometimes I never understand that woman. I don't understand what my eldest son she's in her, she's so strict, she never does anything fun. i look back at my granddaughter she had just fallen asleep and I couldn't help but smile at her figure. Though she looked sick and on the verge of dying I knew that after all the commotion I'd have my healthy little antodyte granddaughter. My smile grew even wider as I played with her now dark red hair. She let out a small cough but I ignored it. All the things I could teach the girl. She'd be my own private student. I'd finally have someone I could take care of. Of course there was my children but they never had the spark and I was only related to sunny off of my sisters side. I hugged myself and floated around the room giddy as a three year old. it wouldn't take long now I said to myself, feeling even more happier. I came back down and began reading one of Gwen's so called magic books.

* * *

yes i did change this because it didn't make sense to me. sorry for the incontinence. anyway please read and review and thanks for reading. seriously though REVIEW.


	7. misconseption of the truth

Gwen's POV

I wake up to the morning sunshine piercing the dark redness of my curtains; I gladly welcome the light, from what had happened last night I'm rather glad to see something that feels so full of life. I flip the covers off of me; I don't even recall placing them on last night. I lift my feet out of bed and stand up carefully, but to my dismay, I feel more pain, I shake it off, my whole body has been in pain so long that im just so sick of feeling anything. I still feel weary and feel like going back to sleep. I look down at the rest of my body, I have to concentrate more due to the fact that im swaying a bit, my vision as blurry as. I notice that I'm wearing black, long dangly pants and a loose white top that sloppily hangs down over my hands; it was pretty snug sleeping clothes though ignoring the fact that someone had undressed me again. "Why" I thought to myself felling slightly annoyed at the fact that someone has well gone passed personal space yet again. I sigh and walk over to my window to look outside; I could see the whole neighbourhood, birds chirping, trees rustling in the distance and a few neighbours getting into their cars and beginning to drive off to life. They're lucky I think to myself. I wouldn't mind being at school right now. I lean over the edge of my window as a puff of air escapes my lungs. "Lucky" I think to myself yet again.

I close my eyes and rest my head on my crossed arms and hands. I wince slightly, there voices becoming louder. I open my eyes slightly to see what the noise could possibly be. "Ben?" I let the words slip out of my mouth as I see a green jacket standing on my front lawn. I raise my head up a bit more "Kevin" I see the black haired boy. I smile widely and try to grab there attention but stop as I see the cloaked figure turn its head and stare at me with warning eyes. I quickly close my mouth again and try to listen to their conversation. I don't think Kevin and Ben have even noticed me. I see Kevin point a finger at her accusingly and Ben trying to calm him down. I see the cloaked figure wave her hand off at my boyfriend. He justs gets more and more madder almost going to explode.

I place my hand on the doorknob and turn it but its locked. I push turn it harder but it still won't budge. I use both hands this time it wouldn't budge. "my door doesn't even have a lock on it" I say to myself rather loudly. I huff and cross my arms. I notice my mirror out of the corner of my eye and walk over to it. I just stare at myself for a while. My entire form, as pale as a ghost, probably even whiter. My once green eyes, now swirling with a purple colour, my stomach glowing like a Christmas tree. My once ginger hair, now completely dark red, even in the morning light. I let a tear stain my cheek and look down at my feet. I'm wearing thick black socks, they're slightly glowing. I turn away; I don't even wanna know what's happened. I see a flash of pink light behind me, I ignore it and turn my eyes back to my feet and shut my eyes. I hear footsteps walking away from me and over to the opposite side of the room. i hear my window shut and the blinds get closed, I open my eyes and look at the blue cloaked lady.

She walks back over to my bed and remakes it in one swift motion. "Grandma, how can you do this" I mutter towards her. "this if for your own good, kiddo" she smiles warmly at me, but I don't return the favour. She frowns at this and walks over to me "I know how you're feeling sweetheart-" "then how come you're doing this to me" I interrupt her moving slightly away from her, but she waves me off, she always hates it when someone interrupts her. She puts my hand and my back and begins pushing me towards my bed. I stagger a bit but regain my footing. She begins to talk again as she lifts a side of the covers off my bed her eyes telling me to sit down. I agree to this, feeling to tired to disagree and make a fuss. My grandmother smiles at the stubbornness for once and tucks me up. "You'll thank me when this is over" she smiles again and kisses me on my forehead. Letting me fall back asleep before the pain starts building back up.

Ben's POV

Kevin had rung me around 7 in the morning yelling at me to get my butt down to Gwen's house. I agree quickly not wonting to get on his bad side today, but feeling like I was going to fail at that. I Jetray to my cousins house and notice Kevin already yelling his lungs out at my grandmother. I walk over to him trying to calm him down before he goes on another rampage.

"Kevin, dude what are you doing" I say trying to calm him down.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT TENNYSON, YOUR GRANDMOTHERS HURTING GWEN, TRYING TO GET HER TO COME TO ANTODYNE WITH HER" he yells furiously at me. My grandmother waves it off. But Kevin comes back around.

"DON'T EVEN TRY LYING, CAUSE I KNOW IT'S TRUE I SAW YOU" He accusingly pokes a finger at her "AND IM NOT LEAVING UNTIL I SEE GWEN" he snarls loudly at her.

"Dude" I say trying to calm him down but it doesn't work. But my grandmothers laughing seemed to make this much more worse. "Grandma please tell him that your joking right" I say trying to lighten up the mood. "Now, now kiddo" she says with a smile on her face. "You're cousins fine" she turns to me ignoring Kevin. "you're cousins just going through what we antodytes call a… transformation phase in her life" she says rolling her wrist, trying to get the proper words out.

"Transformation?" I ask her. "Of course" she says still a bit giddy. "it's a phase in every antodytes life, I cannot be stopped, it was bound to happen eventually" she smiles warmly at me". "RRRRRRRR" Kevin snarls. Trying to restrain himself. "LET HER GO" he yells at her.

"This would be easier on everyone, If Gwen was left alone" and with that she disappears into thin air.

"TENNYSON" he growls at me "uh, oh" I ran away from him.

Frank's POV

I looked over at my wife. She's making some soup for our daughter. I cant even remember the last time I've seen Gwen eat. Me and Lilly have been taking days off work trying to look after our child, but mum keeps getting in the way. My wife puts a bit of hot water into the bowl. She had rings under her eyes, looking like she hasn't slept in days. Her hair was a complete mess. "go take a break honey" I take her waist and pull her into me "I'll make take it up to her" I give her a loving kiss on the lips. "un k" she says touching my shoulder and walking off to our bedroom. _"I remember when Gwen ran in their tears streaming down her cute little cheeks, I remember that night we had a thunderstorm going on. I had picked her up and she wrapped her tight little hands around Lillie's waist. When we asked her what was wrong she complained that there was a monster outside and it was trying to eat her. I giggled a bit at the thought and told her that there was no monster outside. Lightning lit up the house with thunder rolling in after it. She let out a whimper and clings onto her mother really tightly. "can't you hearw it" I recall her saying. I let out a laugh. My wife looked up at me, smiling warmly at me, I smiled back her and got back into the bed. Giving my scared daughter a hug. "How bout you sleep in here tonight, Gwenny," I whispered into her ear. I watched her drift off to sleep, sucking he thumb and cradling she. She was only four years old._

I chuckle to myself thinking of the old times. Now I'm on the verge of losing my daughter and never seeing her again. A tear rolled down my face but I whipped it away quickly before anyone could see. I put the soup on a mat and begin taking it up to Gwen. I walk up the stares careful not to drop the soup but stop as I see mum outside my daughter's door. I take it over to her and she smiles warmly at me. "Bringing her something to eat I see" she removes her hands from crossing them. "I don't think my daughters eaten in a while" I say looking down at the soup. "I know you wont let me in to see my daughter but, at least don't starve her to death" I passed her the placemat to her with the soup and spoon on it. "Thanks kiddo" she takes It out of my hands using her alienated powers. "I'll make sure she gets it" she smiles at me. I begin to walk away but turn back to her "Verdona before you um…. Leave, let me say goodbye to my daughter one last time" I say clutching my hands, hoping to not be refused. "ok" she says in a happy tone before she says before sneaking into my daughters room.

Verdona's POV

I take the soup that my son had just given me and place it on the desk. I hear Gwen mumbling a bit in her sleep but ignore it. I take out a small vile from my pocket of the blue cloak and the poor the essence of the vile into my granddaughter soup it glows for a second but it then stops and returns to its normal colur. I smile as I walk over to wear she's sleeping with the soup. I place it over her waist and shake her lightly. She mumbles a bit then opens her eyes "grandma?" she rubs her eyes. "Come here kiddo" I help her sit up. "here your parents made you some soup, said ya hadn't had any in a while" she kisses on my forehead and walks over to my bookshelf. For the first time since I actually smile at her. I grab the spoon and start eating it, I was starving to death, I hadn't eaten in 3 days but stopped and starting to coughing after three spoonfuls of soup. My grandma ran over to me and lifted the soup off my lab. I layed back having a massive coughing fit. I wince my eyes in pain. Strokes of pain starting shooting down my back. I screamed in pain. I felt someone pull my head off my pillow and place a spoon in my mouth with the soup on it.

I choked a bit as the liquid was poured down my throat. I tried to pull myself away from it but my body was in so my pain my body refused to do anything. I felt another spoonful of soup invading my throat and making its way to the pit of my stomach. More pain started to arise, tears poured down make face like a waterfall. More and more of the liquid get poured down my throat I whimper in pain, so much pain. "shhhhh" I heard someone whisper in my ear. My eyes have not opened since. Finally it had released my head and placed it back down onto the pillow. My breathing became very heavy. I coughed a bit trying to empty my lungs from the liquid. Strains of pain went on throughout my body, it felt like everything in my body was on the verge of collapsing. I let out yet another whimper of pain. "shhhhh, It's alright dearie" I turned my head away from the voice whimpering into the soft tearstained pillow. I felt someone stroke my head, trying to comfort me, but It didn't work. More tears stained my face, my left hand went completely numb I felt sick. I felt my entire body start to shake, I was so cold, so very cold. Someone had grabbed my right hand, I held on tightly to theirs, clutching it tightly. Trying to make the pain go away, I scrunched my eyes up and tried to go to back to sleep.

Verdona's POV

I despised human food but I gave her anyway. I had placed a liquid formula into my her soup. I found the process taking to long and I was starting to get impatient. So like any good grandmother would do I decided to speed the process up. She was fine the first few spoonful's of soup but that's probably because she hadn't eaten in a while. She started to cough and choke. I decided to place the rest of the liquid down her small delicate throat, she'll thank me for It later. As I continued this process she begins to scream and whimper with tears streaming down her eyes. I tried comforting her but she was in too much pain to notice. I guess no one ever told her how painful the process would be. I layed he head back down onto the pillow, it was stained in tears. I stroked her hair for a short time, just staring at the young girl. She started to shake a little, probably just cold, her left hand was holding her waist, it was covered in blood and was very pale, it started to glow and turn into the colour of an antodytes. I slipped some warm gloves over her hands. I didn't wont her to shriek as soon as she woke up. I had done the same for her feet. She had stayed oblivious since. I grabbed her hand and help it so she knew I was here and was going to take care of her from now on. She clutched it and tensed a bit, a whole force shot through my hand. For delicate girl she had a lot of power, I smiled at the fact and kissed her forehead watching her fall asleep.


	8. saying goodbye is never easy

Saying goodbye

Authors POV

Tracing the outlines of the dark walls with dizziness and confusion. Jolts of pain rushed through her whole body with staggering breathing. Her once green orbs of life now mixing with a purplish colour, taking over the poor red headed girls eyes. Her body drowning in pain and can be shown thoroughly on her physical appearance. A gash laid waste on her stomach, which was exploding with what looked like shining glimpses of energy covered over with loosely formed clothing and a blanket, but the light still penetrated through the covers. The poor girls skin was as pale as a ghost.

An elderly woman with white hair was reading an old book that she had picked up on a nearby desk in the dark room, occasionally looking up at the young girl.

''Go back to sleep'' she says in a gentle tone, but the girl winces by the thoughts of what has occurred.

''K-K- Kev-'' the girl begins to speak but is cut off by the elderly woman's voice.

''shhhhh Gwendolyn, now go back to sleep'' the woman says with a small amount of annoyance as she walks up to the youth. The woman begins to brush her face lightly with a soft delicate hand, cradling the young girls cheek softly. The girl begins to shift a bit trying to get up, but winces and falls back down slowly with the help of the elderly woman. The young youth soon begins to fall asleep from the pain and stress of trying to get up ''Kevin'' she finally says before the darkness takes over, her mind reflecting on what has occurred only just a few days ago.

Gwen's POV

I wake up in the morning after the dream. Where was Kevin and Ben? They haven't visited in so long. What about my parents? I haven't seem them in so long. I pull my knees to my body; I look down at the long white sleeves dangling over my hands. I sigh, and notice I'm wearing gloves. They're glowing just like my socks, a faint light glistening out of the darkness. Upon instinct I tear them off and look down at my once pale hands. They were glowing a violet colour, I pull down my sleeves noticing a sharp trail of violet light, it covers my entire fore arm and keeps going. I rush to take off my socks it was the exact it story except I had no freakin toes. I try to wiggle them but I could only see my foot bend and twist. For feet they felt extremely lightweight. Probably cause antodytes are only mad of energy. I pull up my trouser pants and notice the violet colour stretching up passes my knees and keeps going. "oh man" I sigh and run my violet fingers through my dark red hair, it didn't feel like hair "oh no". i run to the mirror but stumble and trip. My legs felt so weak, like I had not moved for at least a week. I slowly make my way up from the ground, my desk helping me with each movement. I let out another sigh, noticing my voice sounding multi dimensional.

"why haven't I noticed that until now" I shake my head and stand up slowly. I turn and look at myself in the mirror, my body a complete shade of glowing purple, and my eyes a glowing white. Everything looked so different. I could feel all the life forces around me, everything seemed so full of life, so happy, "this is so cool" I thought to myself. My grandmother was no where in sight, another plus. I smile and notice the glowing white teeth and the purple glowing tongue. "that's gonna take a while to get used to" I think to myself. feeling kinda stupid I remove the clothing and made my way over to my bed, folding the neatly at the end of it. I sat next to them for a while. Looking at my curtains, clasping my hands. Last time I even tried touching grandma looked like she was gonna kill me. Deciding to go against her I opened the curtains and looked outside. It was amazing. All the colours looked so bright, so shinny, so wonderful. A person may have thought you to be high, if you ever had to describe it to them. I really wanted to go outside. Trying hopelessly to unlock and lift the window open was hopeless. Antodytes have no nails looking at the tips, instead they had something kinda resembled claws, like witches hands or sharpened fingers, not sharp enough to really scratch a person I thought to myself.

I heard a knock at the door and immediately turned my full attention to it. "hey kiddo", I could see my grandma's head sneak it the room. I turned to her and smiled quickly crashing a hug into her. "at least we know nothings wrong with your powers" she chuckles patting on my head. I just smile at her, not ready to here my voice in front of people. She grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room

"common kiddo, time to say goodbye"

"goodbye?" I question her in multi voices.

"Of course kiddo, we have to go to Antodyne"

"why can't we just stay?" I question her once more.

"I'm sorry, kiddo, but this just isn't where we belong" I didn't know what to say, instead I just nodded my head. She dragged me down stairs where I could see my parents and grandpa waiting for me. "I guess they never told my aunt and uncle" I thought walking down stairs.

"Mum, Dad" I smash into them making them fall and me along with them. I couldn't believe how fast I flew, but I didn't care. They stared dumbstruck at me. "Now I know how Kevin felt when he was turned into a monster" I thought to myself. Grandpa pulled me off of me and gave me a hug. It didn't take him much energy to pull me up. He pulled me into one of the tightest hugs I've ever had. I returned the favour by resting my head on his chest. I wasn't able to wrap my arms around him. He eventually released me. He walked away from me and picked something off from the coffee table. "close your eyes" he said to me in a calming tone. I felt something grip my waist then release it. "k open them" I saw him smiling at me, I look down at my waist and notice a silver/ metal belt hanging from my waist I noticed a plumbers badge in the middle of it. "just in case you ever want to talk to us" he kisses me on my forehead chuckles a bit then walks over to Verdona.

"take care of her Verdona", he whispers into her ear and kisses her. I smile then turn back to my parents. My mum looked annoyed and upset at the same time and my dad looked worried to death. He notices me looking at them and smiles warmingly walking over to me, hugging me and pulling me over to the couch. He cradles me like a child and I clutch my fingers onto his shirt. I close my eyes and the couch moves down a bit, causing a weight shift I looked over my left shoulder and notice my mum sitting next to me. She pulls me in for a hug and starts crying. I feel a few drops run down my right shoulder but I ignore it. I feel a hand lightly press right where my ribs were. I look up at my mother, tears still rolling down her eyes. I felt like I was going to cry, I wish I could, I don't even think Antodytes have tear glands. For something that didn't have a lot of emotions, they still had a lot to show for it. "where's Ben and Kevin" I mutter. "I don't know sweetheart, they just didn't show up" he says bringing me in for another hug. I lean on my parents for a while, just curling up to them.

"Gwendolyn" I look up to see my grandmother staring at me "yeah" I mumble to her no longer happy to see her any more. "we're leaving tonight so you can spend the day with you're parents" she smiles at me and I smile back. "Thankyou" I say back to her and cradle up against my parents. One last time.

**Scene change**

I was left hovering over the lake, my grandmother was trying to teach me to fly so I could get to Antodyne. She said I was doing a pretty good job at it, for an Antodite not properly trained. "you ready" she asked. I looked around for a second, just thinking about what im leaving behind. I sighed and turned back to her. "yeah" I tell her slightly disappointed Kevin nor Ben had never even said goodbye to me. I place my hands in her. She closes her eyes and I do the same we concentrate on the manner around us, in that second it all turns black

"

Next chapter will probably be the great escape just cause I like those words. Please review people and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.


	9. the great escape fail

The great escape

Gwen's POV

I woke up in a basement, the walls were gray and bleak. A blacked out window was in the corner and I could hear voices all around me. The air felt extremely damp.

"Dude, I think she's waking up" I hear one of them say

"Shut it, Tennyson" I open my eyes and see two sets of eyes staring at me. Finally the older boy smiles at me. "you ok?" I smile and nod.

Ben's POV

"Can she even speak?" I turn and ask Kevin but he just returns an angry stare.

"Of course I can talk" Gwen says to me in an multi dimensional tone of voice.

"Oh" Is all I could say.

"Common we gotta move Verdona's probably already tracked us down right about now" Kevin said sternly helping Gwen get up and holding her hand. They look into each others eyes for what felt like a long time.

"err guys we gotta move like now" I say to them, passing Gwen an ID mask. She puts it on her face looking human again. she smiles at me "thanks" is all she said.

Kevin's POV

"lets go then" I sternly say to Tennyson holding my girlfriends hand and pulling her along. Ben's goes to the old rusted table and picks up his keys. 'Knock, knock' we all hear a smashing sound from the other end of the room. Part of the metal door breaks apart. An emulating light surrounds itself around the door. "When I get in there im gonna-" we hear the voice say smashing more of the metallic door. "we gotta move" I yell and pull Gwen over my should, starting to run. "kevin" she yells "put me down, now" she hits my back with her fists. The door finally breaks and shrapnel goes flying everywhere throwing me, Ben and Gwen across the room. I push myself up slowly still in pain from the explosion. I begin to stand up and notice my clothes ripped with gashes, bruises and scratches all down my body. I collapse back onto my knees again and look over to my left.

Verdona, in her antodytes form, was picking up Gwen by the waist of her ripped clothing she too also had gashes and cuts all over her body. In a flash of light Verdona is shot across the room from a laser. "ben" I call out to him. He's in his Chromostone form. "get Gwen out of her" he says back to me and turns the rest of his attension over to Verdona. I run over to Gwen and pick her up by the waist like Verdona had done before. She moans slightly as I begin running with her in my arms. "its gonna be ok, Gwen, im not letting the old hag take you away from me" I say to her with affectionate eyes "I heard that" I hear someone shout out behind me. A violet light gripping my arms and throwing me across the room. the wall breaking my fall. Darkness begins to surround me.

Author's POV

The older antodytes hovers near the young, badly cut up red head. Her hands glowing violet, trying to fight off the older antodytes. She throws a ball of manner, hurling it towards the alien but deflects it with the wave of her hand. She begins laughing intimidating the younger girl. The antodyte takes a step forward keeping her eye on the young girl, whose slightly shaking a bit from the cold night air. "Gwendolyn" she calls to the younger Antodyte waving a finger at her to come to her. The younger girl shakes her head and looks over at her fallen cousin covered in wounds. She held the violet coloured orbs straight out in front of her body, not ready to give in to her grandmothers demands yet. "the has gone on long enough, kiddo, this is only going to end with you coming with me, you've got no choice sweetheart, now come on" she says to me in a calming tone. The young girl begins to rethink her decision. _Kevin and Ben are hurt because of me_ a voice echoes through the young girls head, stopping the flow of manner that had once emulated from her fingertips.

Whilst the young hybrid was thinking, Verdona had taken her chance to get what she wanted, no longer wanting to fight with her granddaughter. She shot a powerful ball of energy at the young girl, tossing her fragile body across the room and into a pile of equipment, braking the red heads fall. the boys had now just regained consciousness after the sound of the crash looking over to the violet alien. They're bodies in to much pain to move, they could only stare at the older woman about to take their fallen comrade away.

"s- stay away f- from h-her" the older, black haired boy stuttered, blood spilling out the left hand side of his mouth. His eyes squinting to stay awake. The Antodyte just ignored the boys threat and continuing to hover over to the red head. I whimper was heard throughout the room coming from the wielder of the Omnitrix. The worst he had ever been hurt in his entire life and it was from his own grandmother he stared over to the alien. "p- please don't d-do this g- grandma" the boy whimpered. The Antodyte stopped and turned toward her grandson "im sorry, kiddo, I know you want to keep your cousin, but, she has to go home" she turned back and lifted up a limb Antodyte body covered in cuts, scratches and gases all over her body with a white plumber belt hanging off the young Antodytes waist. She showed no sign of consciousness her grandmother holding her body between her arms, laying her on the floor. "ahh…. Now look at yourself Gwendolyn" the Antodyte says allowed, leaning over her granddaughter, her back turned to the two males. "but don't worry" she says placing her head onto the younger Antodytes one "I'll make you all better" she says lifting her granddaughter up, cradling her into her violet arms and walking passes the boys.

"w- wait" the older Antodyte looks down to see her once unconscious granddaughter now awake. "p- please, l- let me just say g- goodbye" the young girl stutters. Her grandmother stares at her for a while but finally agrees and sets her down on her knees where the boys layed. "5 minutes" the older Antodyte says and leaves to wait outside. The dark haired boy trys to pull himself up, moaning a bit in the process but ignoring it and grabbing his once red headed, green eyed girlfriend and pulling her into one of the tightest hugs that she had received. "d- don't ever fall in love with s- some high class e- energy b- being will ya" he whipers into the girls ear. "I-I promise" the girl stutters to him "as long as you don't fall in love with someone else like Charmcaster" she says poking him gently, teasing him a bit. "huh you know me, I'm a one Antodyte kinda guy" "right". The young girl turns away from him and looks towards her once twin cousin. "good-bye cuz" he pulls the girl in for a hug, them both trying to forget the pain. "I'll gonna miss you" he says to the girl. "try to go easy on the smoothies cuz" I say shaking his hair a little. The young Antodyte turns towards the brown eyed boy. "oh and Kevin" "yea-" the young girls grabs his shirt and pulls him into a deep passionate kiss, they release after a while trying to catch their breaths "I'm gonna miss you". she smiles wamingly at him and he returns the favour.

Verdona comes back into the safe house. "I called max he's going to give you two a lift home. Common sweetheart, time to go" she says pulling her granddaughter up and helping her stand. "I promise I'll visit" the young Antodyte says before in a flash they disappear leaving behind them a violet flower in their place similar to the one which grandma Verdona leaves near her shine to Max. the brown eyed boy picks it up in his blood stained hand and looks back at where the Antodytes once stood. "you better" he whispers to himself.

THE END

all good things must come to an end. I never really liked that saying so there's going to be a sequal. Gwen comes back to visit when she's around lets say 21 or 25 where ben 10 000 exists and Kevin 11 000 also does to so keep an eye out. As for now I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic and please review.


End file.
